Story of BothNewyear
by Endhaiueo
Summary: Cinta itu bukan sekedar pria dan wanita. Cinta itu tentang 2 orang dan 2 hati. Pair : Both-Newyear (REAL COUPLE).
1. Chapter 1

**Papa, I'm sick.**

 **Pair : Both-Newyear (real couple)**

 **endhaiueo**

Pagi ini Both bangun dengan perasaan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia merasa sedikit aneh saat ia mengerjapkan matanya. Sesuatu yang aneh dalam pelukannya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan dengkuran nafas yang juga sedikit berbeda.

Both dengan segera membuka mata sepenuhnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang berada dalam pelukannya. Tangannya lalu ia daratkan pada dahi pria yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Panas

Dan juga ada sedikit keringat di kening tersebut.

Both benar benar tersadar penuh dari tidurnya begitu mengetahui tubuh Newyear begitu panas.

"Newwie... Hei... Bangunlah..." dengan sedikit panik Both membangunkan kekasihnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Hmm..." namun cuma sedikit lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

Newyear mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang kini menjadi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sambil mempererat selimut ke pelukannya.

Both turun dari ranjang dan mencari sesuatu di kotak P3K yang ada di condo mereka. Menemukan yang ia cari lalu bergegas kembali menghampiri kekasihnya yang kini sedikit menggigil.

"Buka mulutmu baby"

Newyear yang masih dalam keadaan tidak baik menurut saja apa kata kekasihnya. Lalu Both menyelipkan benda tipis panjang kedalam mulut sang kekasih.

Termometer.

Tak lama benda tsb ia tarik kembali dan matanya membulat begitu melihat garis merah pada benda tsb.

39°

"Kau demam baby, dan Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang..."

"Me auu..." meski sedang sakit, namun newyear dengan begitu jelas mengucapkan penolakan.

"Panasmu 39° kau bisa menggigil hebat nanti"

"Me auu papa... Aku tidak mau" ucap newyear dengan begitu lirih bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang begitu berat.

Newyear memang merasakan pusing luar biasa, ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil karena suhu tubuhnya yang sangat panas.

"Newie, kita tidak sedang bernegosiasi. Aku akan membantumu bersiap siap"

Both menarik selimut yang menutupi kekasihnya. Baru saja dirinya ingin membantu kekasihnya itu untuk bangkit, tapi lagi lagi kekasihnya memberontak.

"Me auuu...me auu..me auuu..." Newyear memeluk erat selimutnya benar benar tidak ingin pergi.

"Kau bisa menggigil lebih dari ini baby, aku tidak mau kau sakit..." Both kembali merayu dengan mengelus kening kekasihnya yang sangat panas dan sedikit berkeringat.

Brugh

Newyear langsung mendekap tubuh Both, saat Both mengusap peluh di kening Newyear.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kerumah sakit papa... Aku tidak mau disuntik... Aku juga tidak mau minum obat ... Hueee.."

Brugh

Newyear mengalungkan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Both, membuat Both tidak bisa bangkit.

Sangat sulit jika sifat manja kekasihnya sudah muncul.

"Tapi aku khawatir padamu baby... Kita ke dokter memeriksa keadaanmu, lalu kemudian kau bisa istirahat penuh"

"Me auuu... Aku benci rumah sakit" ucap Newyear

Both tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

Benci rumah sakit?

Tentu saja dia tau alasan kekasihnya mengatakan itu.

Dan tentu saja kekasihnya itu tidak sepenuhnya membenci tempat yang dipenuhi bau obat obatan tersebut, lupakah dia jika hampir setiap hari ia ke klinik miliknya.

"Tapi kau butuh dirawat baby..."

"Bukankah kekasihku seorang dokter?" meskipun dalam keadaan sakit, tidak membuat sifat cerewet newyear berkurang sedikitpun. "Apa gunanya kalau begitu" lanjut nya

Kini Newyear melepas pelukannya dari kekasihnya dan berbalik memunggungi Both.

"Kekasihmu seorang dokter gigi baby, bukan dokter umum. Memangnya panasmu bisa turun jika aku memeriksa gigimu?"

"Papa kau menyebalkan...pokoknya aku tidak mau.. Jika papa ingin pergi, pergi sendiri saja sana"

Both tidak bisa kesal dengan pria yang berjarak 7 tahun lebih muda darinya ini. Sikap manja Newyear terkadang memang bisa membuat orang lain kesal, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa membuat Both ikut kesal, ia terlalu mencintai Newyear.

Huft

Menarik nafas sebelum mengeluarkan kalimat

"Baiklah, kita tidak kerumah sakit. Tapi katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan Untuk menurunkan panas tubuhmu?"

Newyear berbalik kembali menghadap Both.

Matanya sedikit memerah, ditebak pasti ia sedang menahan nangis tadi.

"Papaaa..." Newyear mengeluarkan nada panggilan manja seperti biasanya, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hmm..." Both membalas dengan gumaman sambil meraih uluran tangan kekasihnya. Menggenggamnya, kalau sakit begini sifat manja kekasihnya bisa menjadi 10 kali lebih manja.

Kini posisi mereka dimana Both duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil mengelus rambut Newyear yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Papa... Kau tau aku benci rumah sakit?"

"Hmm...ya aku tau"

"Papa masih ingat terakhir kali aku sakit dan papa membawaku kerumah sakit..."

"Tentu saja, kau berhasil membuatku panik dengan suhu tubuh yang panas tapi masih tetap saja ingin pergi kuliah dan berakhir teman temanmu menghubungiku untuk segera membawamu pulang... Pikiranku tidak tenang saat temanmu menelponku"

"Kau seperti orang gila saat itu papa..." canda newyear

"Aku gila karena mengkhawatirkanmu baby..."

"Hmm... Sorry" ucap Newyear menatap kekasih yang selalu ia panggil papa.

"Sudahlah..." Both menunduk untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Newyear.

"Apa papa masih ingat, saat terakhir aku kerumah sakit aku bukannya sembuh justru semakin sakit karena apoteker itu memberikan obat yang salah, yang membuat tubuhku penuh gatal gatal dan bintik merah?"

"Yaa... Dan aku hampir saja menuntut apoteker itu karena membuat kekasihku hampir celaka"

"Untuk itu aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit papa... Aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi"

"Tapi jika tidak segera diperiksa kau tidak akan sembuh baby..."

"Papaa saja yang merawatku" ucap Newyear dengan tatapan polos yang membuat Both tak berkutik.

"Tapi hari ini..." Both tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Newyear mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya " baiklah... Kau menang"

"Kau terbaik papa"

Newyear mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang kekasihnya. Dirinya bahagia karena berhasil merayu kekasihnya yang biasanya sulit sekali ia rayu.

"Peluk aku papa... Aku ingin seharian ini denganmu saja. Aku akan sembuh jika papa yang merawatku"

"Hmm... Baiklah"

Both kini membaringkan tubuhnya disamping kekasihnya. Membawa kekasihnya kedalam pelukannya, dan dibalas pelukan yang begitu erat dari Newyear.

10 menit berlalu bisa ia rasakan Newyear tidak lagi berceloteh. Matanya terpejam, tapi kini tubuh kekasihnya kian menggigil akibat panas tubuhnya.

'Aku harus bagaimana' batin Both.

Both kembali memegang kening Newyear yang sama sekali belum turun panasnya. Ia ingin bangkit untuk melakukan sesuatu tapi pelukan Newyear begitu erat.

Ting

Dahi Both mengernyit ketika dirinya mengingat sesuatu. Mengingat sebuah artikel yang pernah ia baca untuk menurunkan panas tubuh seseorang.

Ide gila

Namun ia tidak punya pilihan.

Cuma itu cara yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Setelah bergulat dengan batinnya, akhirnya Both mengikuti ide yang ia anggap gila, yang ia tahu akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri nanti.

"Newwie..." Both memanggil kekasihnya dengan begitu berat.

Mengubah posisi kekasihnya menjadi terlentang.

Both memulai aksinya, mendaratkan kedua tangannya pada kancing kancing di piyama Newyear.

Yaa... Both ingin membuka piyama Newyear, bukan hanya piyama. Ia juga ingin melepaskan semua kain yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya.

Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu.

"Papa..." Newyear bergumam mata yang sedikit terbuka, dan pandangan yang semakin buram karena sakit kepalanya kian mendera.

"Tenanglah... Aku tidak akan melakukan apa apa" ucap Both yang kini berhasil menanggalkan semua kain dari tubuh Newyear.

Dan sekarang giliran dirinya.

Ya dirinya juga melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuhnya.

Dan kini mereka sama sama dalam keadaan yang cukup membuat hasrat Both naik, namun tentu saja ia harus bisa menahannya.

Selanjutnya Both berbaring disamping Newyear dan membawa kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Dan Both bisa sedikit lega semoga saja dengan cara ini bisa membuat Newyear menjadi lebih baik.

Keadaan seperti ini benar benar menguji Both, tubuh kekasihnya benar benar menggiurkan. Seandainya saja kekasihnya dalam keadaan baik baik saja sudah dipastikan mereka akan...

Huft

Both menghelas nafas, hampir saja ia membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak.

Tidak ingin berlanjut dengan hal gila, Both memilih untuk menyusul kekasihnya ke alam mimpi. Sepertinya tidur 2 jam lagi tidak masalah.

Kembali matanya mengerjap untuk kesekian kali, begitu terbuka sepenuhnya kembali pandangannya ia arahkan pada seseorang dalam pelukannya. Mendaratkan tangannya pada kening kekasihnya.

Masih belum turun, meski sudah tidak sepanas sebelumnya, tubuhnya juga tidak menggigil seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan itu membuat Both sedikit bernafas lega. Sepertinya ide gilanya berhasil, meski itu benar benar menguji dirinya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Both bangkit dari baringnya. Dengan gerakan yang benar benar perlahan, karena tidak ingin membangunkan kekasihnya yang benar benar masih terlelap, terlihat dari nafas nya yang benar benar teratur.

Ini saatnya ia akan melakukan sesuatu saat Newyear terlelap. Berhasil melepas pelukan kekasinya, Both bergerak perlahan untuk turun dari ranjang. Meraih piyamanya yang tergeletak dilantai, memakainya lalu bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Usai membasuh muka, Both meraih iphone miliknya. Mengecek beberapa pesan dan notif yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Seperti biasa ratusan notif dari medsos miliknya dan juga beberapa email masuk dari tempatnya bekerja maupun dari temannya.

Usai mengecek semuanya, Both mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada rekan kerjanya di klinik untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa ke klinik, karena ia harus merawat Newyear.

Teringat akan Newyear, Both mengalihkan pandangannya ke ranjang, dimana Newyear masih benar benar terlelap.

Menaikkan selimut hingga dagu kekasihnya dan meletakkan rilakuma besar kesayangan di samping Newyear.

Lau Both bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk kekasihnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan perut kekasihnya itu kosongkan?

Mengambil bubur instan di dalam kulkas yang memang dijadikan stock mereka jika dalam keadaan yang genting seperti sekarang.

Merobek bungkus nya lalu menuangkannnya kedalam mangkuk. sebelum ia menuangkan air panas kedalam mangkuk berisi bubur tsb kembali ia meraih iphone miliknya untuk. menghubungi seseorang yang saat ini sangat penting.

"Hallo p'... Apa hari ini kau sibuk?"

Both memfokuskan pendengarannya pada orang yang ia telpon.

"Ah begitu ya? Tidak apa apa, aku hanya ingin meminta mu datang untuk mengecek keadaan Newyear...seperti biasa..."

Percakapan panjang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Baiklah... Kau kirim saja melalui pesan, biar aku menembusnya. Terimakasih p"

Both menutup panggilan, dan tak lama ponselnya kembali berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

Both bergegas mengganti bajunya, untuk pergi keluar sebentar. Tak lama, karena ia juga mengkhawatirkan ke kasih nya yang sedang sakit.

20 menit

Dan Both sudah kembali ke condo mereka, dan ia tidak melihat perubahan sedikitpun dari posisi tidur kekasihnya, menandakan jika Newyear benar benar terlelap.

Dan Both melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat ia tunda tadi.

Selesai

Dan kini ia membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan susu putih panas beserta beberapa pil yang merupakan obat anjuran dokter yang juga merupakan teman Both.

Meletakan nampan di meja nakas, lalu kemudian mendekati Kekasihnya untuk membangunkannya.

"Baby bangun..."

Both begitu lembut, mengusap kening kekasihnya untuk membangunkannya.

"Baby... Kau harus makan dan minum obat..." lanjut Both dengan kegiatannya.

"Eunggh..." hanya melenguh

"Newwie ahh... Ayo bangun" both perlahan membantu membangkitkan Newyear untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan dilapisi beberapa bantal.

"Papa...kenapa kau ada dua?" newyear menatap Both dengan pandangan yang begitu lemah, suaranya begitu berat, Both tau kekasihnya sedang memiliki pandangan yang buruk efek dari demamnya.

Berhasil menyandarkan kekasihnya pada kepala ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Yaa.. Newyear masih belum mengenakan apapun.

"Kau harus makan dulu... Lalu makan obat, setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu"

"Hmmm..." dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam

"Buka mulutmu... Aaa..."

Both mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur ke hadapan mulut Newyear dan disambut dengan mulut terbuka.

Meski sedang sakit, newyear masih bisa patuh kepada kekasihnya. Lihat saja ia menuruti perintah Both untuk membuka mulut sampai pada suapan terakhir.

Selesai.

Berhasil, kekasihnya berhasil menghabiskan satu mangkuk bubur. Dan kini saatnya kekasihnya minum obat. Hal inilah yang membutuhkan kerja keras.

"Saatnya minum obat"

Mata Newyear terbuka, begitu mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Me auuuu...me auuu...me auu papa" ucap Newyear

"Kau harus sayang"

"Aiiisshhhh..." Newyear kembali membaringkan badannya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Huftt

"Dasar keras kepala..."ucap Both pelan

Tiing

Dan ide gila kembali terlintas di otaknya.

Tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau baby"

Newyear tersenyum dari balik selimut, ia pikir ia berhasil mengelabui kekasih tampannya ia tidak tahu saja apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Both.

Diam diam Both meraih beberapa pil yang merupakan obat untuk Newyear, memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya lalu menegak sedikit susu buatan nya,

Pelan pelan ia menghampiri kekasihnya, membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya menjadi menghadapnya. Meletakan tangannya didagu Newyear, menariknya agar mulut sang kekasih terbuka.

Newyear yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya bisa kaget dan pasrah saat Both menyatukan bibir mereka.

Newyear pikir hanya ciuman biasa yang selalu mereka lakukan tapi sedikit berbeda saat newyear menyadari bahwa kekasihnya memasukkan sesuatu ke mulutnya, dan memainkan lidahnya sehingga ia tidak sempat menolak.

Sungguh, Both sangat ahli dalam hal itu.

Berhasil.

Both melepaskan ciuman mereka saat di rasa obatnya sudah berhasil di telan kekasihnya.

"Hueee... Me auuu papa..."

Mengabaikan rengek an kekasihnya, Both beralih menyodorkan segelas susu kepada newyear.

"Habiskan.. Lalu kau bisa tidur kembali"

Dan Newyear begitu patuh.

Misi sukses, itulah yang dipikirkan Both.

Berhasil membuat kekasihnya menghabiskan sarapan dan juga obat demamnya.

"Dan sekarang kau boleh tidur lagi. Istirahatlah..."both menempelkan plester penurun panas didahi kekasihnya, membenarkan selimut agar kekasihnya nyaman.

"Papa..." panggil Newyear dengan suara pelan

"Hmm..."jawab both uang merapikan mangkuk dan gelas di nampan.

"Papa temani aku... Peluukkk..." minta nya dengan manja.

Huft

Dan Both tidak bisa menolak

" baiklah, sepertinya seharian ini kita akan mengbaikan matahari yang bersinar cerah"

Both ikut berbaring didalam selimut dan membawa kekasihnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Papa terima kasih sudah merawatku" mengucapkan itu dengan pelan, tapi Both bisa merasakan ucapan tulus dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Memang sudah kewajibanku merawatmu baby, kau tanggung jawabku"

Cuup

Mendaratkan kecupan dikening Newyear.

"Cepat sembuh dan jangan sakit lagi... Cuup"

"Aku mencintaimu papa" Newyear mengeratkan pelukannya semakin erat.

Meski terpejam, tapi Both tahu jika kekasihnya begitu mencintainya sama seperti dirinya

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

Both ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul sang kekasih. Sambil berdoa semoga saja kekasihnya kembali seperti biasa saat ia terbangun nanti.

End

****BNY****

Line : endhaiu

IG : Endhaiueo


	2. Chapter 2

**Naughty Boy**

 **Pair : Both-newyear (real couple from thai)**

 **Author : Endhaiueo**

 **endhaiueo**

 **Rate : romance, smut**

 _Bothnewyear_

 _Kalian tahu siapa itu?_

 _Perpaduan kata both dan newyear._

 _Yah benar, 2 kata yang dijadikan satu._

 _Hanya penggabungan 2 buah kata?_

 _Tapi_

 _Percayakah kalian jika 2 kata itu adalah nama 2 orang anak manusia?_

 _Yaa lucu sekali nama mereka._

 _2 orang yang tergabung menjadi satu._

 _2 orang yang sudah melekat menjadi satu hingga sulit untuk dipisahkan satu sama lain._

 _Mengerti?_

 _Biar ku permudah._

 _Both, adalah nama seorang dokter gigi yang sebelumnya pernah menjadi seorang vj disalah satu stasiun televisi bergengsi. VJ? Yesss.. Seorang VJ. Bisa dibayangkan sosok seorang VJ bagaimana?_

 _Sudah pasti good looking._

 _Tampan ✔_

 _Pintar ✔_

 _Kaya ✔_

 _3 kata yang cukup membuat orang dapat membayangkan sosok both seperti apa._

 _Idaman,_

 _Yaa idaman hampir semua wanita._

 _Lalu?_

 _Newyear, hanya nama seorang bocah yang baru selesai sekolah menengah. Tapi jangan remehkan dia. Bisa dikatakan ia tidak kalah dengan model model di thailand. Wajahnya yang terlihat imut dan manly bersamaan membuat dirinya mendapat banyak tawaran endorse dari brand brand ternama di thailand._

 _Lalu?_

 _Bothnewyear adalah 2 orang yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. 2 orang yang saling membutuhkan sama lain. 2 orang yang sulit untuk dipisahkan._

 _Tapi mereka sejenis?_

 _Yaa mereka memang sejenis. Sama sama pria._

 _Tapi..._

 _Cinta mereka membuktikan bahwa cinta tidak soal gender. Cinta adalah tentang 2 orang dan tentang 2 hati._

"Papa apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara seseorang berhasil membuat pria tampan yang sedang memandangi fokus layar iPhone 7 miliknya berpaling ke sumber suara.

Pria Manis dan cantik yang menggunakan baju kaos dengan hanya mengenakan underware. Bahkan bajunya tidak menutupi underware yang ia pakai.

Mendatangi kekasihnya yang tengah duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang.

"Papaaaa..." menaiki ranjang, lalu meringsut masuk dalam pelukan kekasihnya yang ia panggil papa. Merengek dengan begitu manja, menempelkan kepalanya tepat didada sang kekasih.

"Eii... Mana boxermu?" Both meletakkan Iphone miliknya di meja nakas.

Sebenarnya ia masih ingin melanjutkan membaca artikel yang ia baca tadi. Artikel tentang bothnewyear, ya tentang mereka.

Entah karena apa, artikel itu muncul dalam pencarian saat dirinya iseng iseng browsing sesuatu. Merasa penasaran dirinya pun membuka blog tsb, dan tidak diduga isinya dapat membuat dirinya tersenyum sendiri. Padahal ia sudah hampir membaca semua artikel tentang mereka.

Kembali memfokuskan kepada orang dalam pelukannya.

Newyear, kekasihnya baru saja sembuh dari sakit beberapa hari lalu. Tapi sepertinya sikap manjanya semakin bertambah yang mungkin efek dari sakitnya kemarin.

"Aku tidak tau dimana boxerku"

"Heiii... selalu itu menjadi alasanmu"

"Hehehehe..." cengiran newyear membuat both memutar matanya.

Kekasihnya suka sekali seperti ini, ya seperti misal hanya menggunakan underware saja tanpa boxer atau celana yang lebih longgar dari underware yang ia pakai. Dan selalu beralasan ia tidak menemukan boxer miliknya dilemari. Bohong sekali, padahal both selalu memastikan barang barang newyear tersusun rapi dilemari milik mereka begitupun barang miliknya.

Dan tidak ada alasan tidak ada, karena biasanya pun barang mereka adalah punya bersama.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku hmm? Naughty boy"

Both menyentil pelan kening kekasihnya. Pasalnya, kaki newyear kini memeluk erat bagian bawah tubuh Both, dan tangan newyear melukis abstrak di piyama bagian atas both.

"Noooo... No papa" newyear memajukan bibirnya, dan dimata both itu justru sebuah jawaban 'ya papa...aku menggodamu'.

"Apa karena sakitmu kau menjadi semakin manja seperti ini baby?"

"Eoh?.." newyear mendongak menatap Both dengan tatapan polos.

"Kau menggodaku lagi"

"Oiii...kau saja yang terlalu berpikiran negatif papa" newyear kembali masuk kedalam pelukan Both.

Jangan salahkan both yang berpikiran seperti itu. Salahkan kekasihnya yang memang selalu terlihat menggoda. Bahkan hanya dengan diam saja pun mampu membuat Both berpikiran yang tidak tidak.

"Papa...Apa yang kau baca tadi?"

"Hanya sebuah artikel tentang bothnewyear"

"Eoh? Benarkah?"

"Hmm..."

"Ceritakan"

Newyear membaguskan posisinya agar lebih nyaman dalam pelukan Both.

Namun kali ini posisinya adalah newyear yang naik keatas pangkuan both, membuat posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Isinya sama seperti biasa...mereka mengagumi kita"

"Benarkah? Hihihihi..." newyear kembali menyandarkan kepalanya didada both. Diri nya begitu senang mendengar jawaban both.

"Yaa... Setidaknya mereka tidak lagi meragukan hubungan kita"

"Hmm...benar" dapat dirasakan both, newyear mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Aku benci sekali dengan pendapat mereka yang dulu meragukan hubungan kita hanya karena kita tidak pernah memamerkan ciuman kita... Eeewww" newyear mencibir

"Eieiei tidak boleh seperti itu" both mengingatkan

"Yaaa meskipun kita tidak memikirkannya tapi tetap saja..."

"sudah baby. Itu hanya pendapat mereka dulu. Dan sekarang kita sudah membuktikan bahwa cinta kita real..." both membawa wajah newyear menghadap kearahnya dan...

Chuup

Kecupan mesra dapat newyear tepat di bibir manisnya.

"Mereka tidak tau saja kalau seorang p' bottthhh adalah orang yang mesum dan penuh nafsu"

"Yaakkk..." both berteriak menyela newyear

"Hihihih... Harusnya mereka tau..." lagi lagi newyear menggoda both.

"Ahh..,dan mereka juga harus tau kalau kebiasaan seorang newyear adalah menggoda papanya dengan suka hanya mengenakan underware saja?"

"Bukankah papa menyukainya?"

Newyear mengerling nakal kepada both, benar benar hampir meruntuhkan pertahanan seorang Both.

"Yaaa...papa menyukainya, dan naughty boy hanya boleh menunjukkan itu hanya di depan papa, jangan pernah berani menunjukkan didepan orang lain. Apalagi beraegyo seperti ini...dan..." both seperti menahan napas.

"Berhentilah menggerakkan sesuatu dibawah sana baby"

Uughhhh

"Hihihi..." cengiran newyear membuktikan bahwa bayi besar ini memang sedang menggoda kekasihnya.

"Jangan memancing baby"

"Mee aauuu...Aku kan tidak memancing papa... Kau saja yang terlalu mudah terpancing papa"

"Sudah berani eumm?" both menajamkan tatapannya pada Newyear. Seolah meminta jawaban dari kekasihnya. Lalu kemudian mengacak rambut kekasihnya.

Both perlahan menjatuhkan newyear ke samping, dengan tangan newyear yang seketika memeluk erat leher both. hingga kini posisi Newyear berbaring pasrah dengan both yang menindihnya. Mereka saling bertatapan, menyelami pandangan satu sama lain.

Newyear menahan nafas menanti adegan selanjutnya.

"Apa sakit kemarin membuat anak nakal ini menjadi lebih nakal heum?"

Bukan adegan romantis, justru Both menyentil kening Newyear hingga membuat Newyear mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Anioooo..." betapa menggemaskannya saat Newyear mengucapkan kosa kata Korea itu.

Sedikit sebal dengan perlakuan Both, dengan iseng Newyear menaikkan kakinya untuk memeluk Both yang ada diatasnya. Lalu kemudian memasang pose menggoda, seperti menggigit sedikit bibirnya.

Both tidaklah bodoh. Ia paham betul jika kekasihnya sedang menggodanya.

"Kau tau aku merindukan mu baby?"

Berhasil.

Batin Newyear.

Both kini mencerukkan kepalanya ke leher Newyear. Memberi leher tersebut dengan kecupan kecupan. Dan saat Newyear memberi gesekan sedikit pada bagian bawah mereka kecupan itu berubah menjadi sedikit hisapan yang meninggalkan jejak pada leher Newyear.

"Sshhh...papa...hmm..." Newyear tidak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mendesah.

"Hmm..." hanya gumaman yang bisa diberi Both, karena dirinya sudah begitu asik memberi kecupan pada leher yang menjadi spot favoritnya.

"Hmm...besok aku kuliah papa. Jangan membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian karena tanda merah di leherku"

Both mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Newyear. Memandang kekasihnya dengan sedikit keheranan.

"Bukankah selama ini kau pintar menutupinya baby?" tanya Both.

Ya benar, Newyear sangat ahli dalam menghilangkan tanda bekas percintaan mereka. Hingga semua orang tidak berhasil menemukan sedikitpun jejak bekas bekas bercinta mereka. Apalagi jika bukan kiss mark.

"Hmm...yaa memang" Newyear kembali bersikap manja.

Sebenarnya Newyear juga sangat merindukan sentuhan kekasihnya. 3 hari tidak bercinta membuat Newyear begitu merindukan sentuhan kekasihnya. Jadi wajar saja jika sedari tadi dia memancing. Tapi sedikit jual mahal tetap harus dilakukan.

"Newie ahh..." Both memanggil kekasihnya dengan suara begitu berat, suara yang terdengar seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Chuup

Bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Bermula dengan kecupan kecupan ringan yang Both berikan. Lalu disambut Newyear dengan ciuman yang lebih menuntut. Lidah mereka saling bergulat, dimana tangan Newyear memeluk Both lebih erat, sedikitpun tidak mau jika ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Eummmh…."

Entah siapa yang mengeluarkan suara tertahan, yang justru membuat keduanya semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Both tidak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai merambat masuk ke dalam kaos Newyear. Sedikit meremas bagian pinggul Newyear lalu merambat naik hingga meremas dada Newyear yang semakin membuat Newyear terbakar nafsu.

Hampir 15 menit ciuman itu berlangsung tanpa jeda sedikitpun, dan membuat keduanya hampir kehabisan nafas. Mau tak mau Newyear mendorong bahu Newyear untuk melepas ciuman mereka. Dia butuh bernafas sekarang.

"Ugh...hah hah hah"

Berhasil lepas, Newyear buru buru menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

Melihat Newyear yang membuka mulut sambil meraup oksigen justru membuat Both semakin bernafsu. Newyear begitu menggoda dengan pose seperti itu.

Atau dirinya saja yang memang sudah bernafsu?

Chuup chuup

Meninggalkan daerah bibir, kini Both mendaratkan ciuman pada leher Newyear. Menjalankan aksinya hingga sedikit menarik bagian bahu baju Newyear yang membuat bagian bahu Newyear terekspos dan sangat disayangkan jika dilewatkan.

"Ughh...papa...hmmm..." Newyear mendesah yang semakin membuat Both kian bersemangat.

"Mau melanjutkannya?" Both berbisik tepat di telinga Newyear dengan suara begitu menggoda, dengan mengemut cuping telinga Newyear yang membuat Newyear memejamkan matanya merasakan geli bercampur nikmat atas perlakuan kekasihnya.

"Hhmmh.. Yeah...more.. papa..aahhh"

Newyear meremas baju Both, yang otomatis membuat Both semakin memperdalam hisapan pada leher Newyear.

Tangan Both juga tidak tinggal diam, perlahan tangannya turun kebawah sambil memberi elusan elusan pada pinggang Newyear. Merambat kebagian bawah hingga sampai pada benda yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Ugghhhh..."

Newyear kian mendesah saat Both mulai menyentuh miliknya. Desahannya kian menjadi saat Both meremas junior Newyear. Newyear benar benar hard sekarang.

Both kembali membungkam bibir mewyear, sambil tangannya terus memijat junior Newyear. Membuat Newyear takbisa berbuat apa apa selain mendesah dengan suara tertahan.

Both adalah orang yang penuh kelembutan, dan penuh perasaan. Mementingkan kekasihnya dibanding nafsunya. Selalu mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya. Termasuk dalam bercinta. Meskipun diliputi nafsu yang sudah diubun ubun, tapi ia tetap memikirkan kekasihnya, tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya demi nafsu belaka.

Hal itulah yang sangat disukai Newyear. Both sempurna Dalam segala Hal, termasuk dalam bercinta. Selalu tau bagaimana memanjakan dirinya. Selalu tau cara membuatnya nikmat seperti terbang tinggi.

*****TBC*****

?￢ﾝﾤ?

Nb: Ff ini tercipta karena delusi yang tercipta akibat gemesnya melihat mereka. Yang ingin tau Bothnewyear (BNY) lebih dalam silahkan follow IG bny_indo


End file.
